3AM Cookies
by exoblackpepper
Summary: Jongin memiliki kebiasaan tidur yang unik. Baginya itu unik, bukan aneh. Sementara bagi sebagian besar orang, itu aneh. Jongin bisa tidur di mana saja, dan hanya bisa dibangunkan jika seseorang memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo adalah penyelamatnya. / KAISOO


Jika manusia terbagi jadi berbagai spesies lagi, mungkin Jongin adalah salah satu spesies dalam golongan unik.

Jongin memiliki kebiasaan tidur yang unik. Baginya itu unik, bukan aneh. Sementara bagi sebagian besar orang, itu aneh. Jongin bisa tidur di mana saja, dan hanya bisa dibangunkan jika seseorang memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Pria yang baru berada di awal usia dua puluhan itu tidak yakin mulai kapan dan mengapa kebiasaan tidurnya itu terjadi. Jika ia tanpa sadar melamun, ia akan tidur dengan sendirinya. Kemudian setelah itu yang ia ingat adalah indra pengecapnya yang membangunkan dirinya dari alam bawah sadar.

"Kim Jongin, kembali bekerja."

Ia merasakan tekstur lembut dari sesuatu yang manis di dalam mulutnya yang ia yakini sebagai potongan kecil bolu keju yang dilumuri madu sebagai lapisan pemanis. Otot mulutnya bekerja, ia mengunyah kue itu dan secara ajaib ia kembali ke dunia nyata. "Terima kasih, Kyungsoo."

Pria yang lebih pendek menendang kakinya alih-alih membalas ucapan dari Jongin. Pria kecil dengan manik secoklat _hazelnut_ itu, Kyungsoo, adalah temannya sejak sekolah menengah atas dan sudah mengenal kebiasaan uniknya. Kini mereka berdua bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafe dekat kampus bersama beberapa teman lain. Dan Kyungsoo-lah yang selalu menjadi 'penyelamat' Jongin.

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasa keberatan untuk melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali, beratus, atau beribu kali terhitung sejak pertama kali kebiasaan itu disadari oleh dirinya. Pada pelajaran bahasa, Jongin tertidur, dan Kyungsoo yang melewatkan jam makan siang sehingga satu-satunya hal yang bisa menyelamatkan ia dan perutnya hanya sepotong _muffin_ yang dibuat dari kandungan _dark chocolate_ tujuh puluh persen dan susu rendah lemak.

Selanjutnya, semua berawal dan bersambung sejak momen itu. Kyungsoo yang berusaha mencari teman dan berakhir terjebak untuk tumbuh bersama Kim Jongin, pria tinggi semampai dengan kulit coklat eksotis serta garis rahang yang tajam.

Jongin berbalik dan melemparkan sebuah senyuman.

Kyungsoo mencibir untuk menyembunyikan senyuman yang mengintip dari sudut bibir.

"Mungkin aku tidak tahan jika jadi kau, Soo." Itu Baekhyun, berjalan dari dapur untuk mencuci tangan sebelum kembali ke tempatnya sebagai kasir.

Yang diajak bicara mengendikkan bahu seraya menaikkan masker yang menutup mulut sebagai syarat pertama yang harus diperhatikan dengan betul-betul, kebersihan.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya sedang memupuk karma baik agar masuk surga." ucap Kyungsoo asal.

Satu hal yang Kyungsoo sukai dari Jongin ialah parasnya. Semuanya terasa begitu adil; di balik semua kekurangan yang Jongin miliki, ia memiliki kelebihan yang tak semua orang dapat miliki. Di balik kekesalannya setiap kali membangunkan pria yang selalu melempar tatapan seperti anak beruang itu, detak jantungnya terasa lebih kencang seperti mau melompat keluar. Jongin tampan, Kyungsoo akui itu. Tapi juga bodoh di saat yang bersamaan. Dan Kyungsoo tidak yakin mana yang lebih menarik, tampan tapi bodoh atau bodoh tapi tampan.

Kyungsoo meraih gelas-gelas kosong yang tergeletak manis di atas meja yang baru ditinggalkan oleh sepasang pelanggan kemudian membawanya ke tempat cucian dan mengelap meja. Ujung maniknya memantau apa lagi yang harus ia kerjakan setelah ini mengingat kafe selalu sepi saat jam makan siang usai.

Dan ia menangkap sosok Jongin yang menempelkan keningnya pada dinding kaca di samping pintu, masih memegangi kain lap dan botol penyemprot berisi cairan pembersih kaca dengan mata tertutup.

Di kala Baekhyun sibuk tertawa sembari memotret kelakukan Jongin, Kyungsoo menghela napas.

" _What a long day_."

.

~*oOo*~

.

Hidup selalu bekerja dengan cara yang aneh dan misterius.

Terlepas dari kepercayaan manusia terhadap kebetulan atau garis takdir, Kyungsoo tidak menemukan aturan infinitum yang menjadi penyebab satu kejadian yang mengakibatkan kejadian-kejadian lain. Baik itu lingkaran ataupun linear, Kyungsoo banyak berpikir dan mengafirmasi segala hal pasal sekarang dan nanti. Ia hanya menjalani, tidak yakin dengan sebab sebab pembawa akibat yang kian terjadi, termasuk terperangkap dalam kehidupan yang tidak pernah diminta. Contohnya, membayangkan sepanjang hidup yang diusik oleh Jongin atau menghempaskan jauh-jauh mimpi yang dimiliki dirinya karena dunia tidak memberikan segala yang manusia inginkan. Ia sama seperti orang kebanyakan, tertutup, _tsundere_ , pemimpi. Dan terjebak dalam sebuah kedai kopi lagi-lagi membuatnya berpikir bagaimana cara termudah untuk setidaknya sekali saja, menjalani waktu yang selalu ia kubur setiap kali mimpi itu muncul menjadi harapan tabu.

Tidak ada yang benar-benar spektakuler. Terlahir dalam keluarga sederhana, keluar dari rumah, menyewa apartemen, menghidupi diri sendiri.

Kemudian Jongin, Jongin, dan Jongin.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Pria tinggi yang datang dengan dua gelas kopi susu, mengernyitkan dahi dan mengambil posisinya di seberang Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya memikirkan masa depan."

"Bukankah kau terlalu tua untuk memikirkan itu?"

Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya yang bulat, tatapan sinis tidak dapat dihindari oleh Kris yang nyaris menumpahkan tetesan kopi dari celah bibir sembari pria yang lebih muda tidak mengharapkan pertanyaan tak beresensi.

"Mungkin aku akan _resign_." jeda yang sunyi beberapa saat, Kyungsoo melanjutkan, "Aku ingin tinggal di Jepang."

Kris tentu tidak mengharapkan afirmasi lain yang mengakibatkan jantungnya mencelos keluar karena karyawan bulanan terbaik miliknya, sebentar lagi akan mengundurkan diri dari sana.

Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam satu kali, Kris meratapi nasibnya apabila kedai harus berjalan tanpa pegawai terbaik sepanjang bulan. Kyungsoo mulai berceloteh ketika Kris menatap wajah Kyungsoo lekat-lekat dengan kerut di dahi, sesungguhnya tidak mengharapkan penjelasan lebih karena yang ia peduli adalah Kyungsoo tetap tinggal.

"Aku juga memiliki mimpi. Tapi keberuntungan bukan milik semua orang di dunia. Setidaknya tidak dalam waktu yang bersamaan." Ia menjeda seraya mengalihkan tatapan mata pada manik setengah memelas, "bagi sebagian orang, mimpi adalah hal yang mudah dicapai karena mereka terlahir di keluarga kaya dengan sendok emas di mulut mereka."

Kyungsoo memelintir potongan ujung kain lap, kemudian menepuk apron dari butiran biskuit yang menempel. "Setidaknya, aku berterima kasih pada dirimu yang memberikanku gaji lebih dari cukup."

"Jadi, apakah aku harus mengurangi gajimu?"

" _Yah_!"

Pria yang Kyungsoo sebut sebagai 'hyung' tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menekuk air wajah dan terlihat memohon.

"Hanya tiga tahun dan aku akan kembali."

"Kyung, aku tidak pernah mendengar bahwa ada orang yang bisa berhenti hidup dalam mimpinya jika ia sudah memulai. Artinya, kau tidak akan kembali jika kau sudah hidup seperti apa yang kau inginkan."

Kyungsoo termenung. Orang-orang selalu mendapat pilihan yang mudah. Jika tidak ini, maka pasti itu. Tapi hal demikian tidak terjadi pada Kyungsoo.

Kemudian ada Jongin. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo merasa ragu dengan rencana yang mengecualikan sahabatnya, satu-satunya pria menawan dengan kebiasaan aneh yang membuat Kyungsoo selalu khawatir jika ia tertidur di tengah jalan ketika menyebrang, mengingat kehidupan universitas yang membutuhkan nyawa ekstra dan waktu lebih dari dua puluh empat jam belum termasuk waktu tidur.

Selain kurangnya keberuntungan, Kyungsoo juga dikelilingi oleh manusia-manusia ajaib. Jongin yang mudah tertidur dan hanya bangun dengan makanan di mulutnya, Kris yang memiliki seribu ekspresi termasuk merajuk dan merayu, kemudian Baekhyun yang berisik, tidak mau tahu, bersama ide-ide bodoh yang masuk akal.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan di sana?"

Kyungsoo segera sumringah, "Aku ingin jadi petani."

Kris nyaris menjatuhkan kedua rahang yang diwakilkan oleh gelas dalam genggamannya. Kyungsoo terbahak dan air mata melesak dari kelopak mata akibat lelucon yang terdengar menyedihkan.

"Mengambil kelas agrikultural karena dulu aku ingin menjadi petani."

Kris masih melempar pandangan tak percaya pada pria di hadapannya, tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Kyungsoo dan bagaimana ia menyusun masa depannya.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin menjadi petani karena kau mengincar ketenangan?"

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu, "Ya salah satunya itu."

"Dan di Jepang? Kyungsoo, Jepang itu negara industri." Pria yang lebih tua terdengar frustasi dengan keputusan yang tidak masuk akal, "Kenapa kau tidak jadi biksu saja sekalian? Bertapa dengan tenang di dalam air terjun sampai kau bisa berjalan di atas air." Kalimat yang dilontarkan asal oleh Kris sukses membuat Kyungsoo mendaratkan sentilan geram pada keningnya.

Sunyi menemani sejenak, bersamaan dengan detik jam yang terus berputar dari arloji Rolex yang dikenakan pria lebih tinggi berparas seperti blasteran Amerika-Asia itu. Kyungsoo meneguk _hot_ _americano_ yang tersisa, lalu menghela napas pelan.

"Aku akan tetap di sini selama sebulan. Aku tak sanggup untuk terus ragu seperti dulu. Aku tak mau menyesal lagi."

Keputusan Kyungsoo telah final. Kris tak berhak dan tak ingin memaksa sahabatnya untuk hidup konstan dalam mimpi yang tertahan. Ini berarti ia harus mencari orang lain yang mampu mengurus kafe miliknya, setara dengan Kyungsoo atau lebih bagus lebih baik.

"Kau tidak ingin mempromosikan Jongin sebagai penggantiku?"

Ide Kyungsoo adalah yang tergila yang pernah ia dengar. Kris menuntaskannya dengan sorotan mata tajam seraya memutuskan imajinasi liar lainnya seperti mengangkat Baekhyun menjadi asisten Jongin.

"Kau membaca pikiranku, ya?"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Kyungsoo."

.

~*oOo*~

.

Mereka bertemu pada saat sekolah menengah tingkat atas, kemudian secara ajaib pertemuan-pertemuan tak berarti itu berubah menjadi gelak tawa tak terlupakan sepanjang hidup.

Perihal Jongin yang bersandar pada bahu Kyungsoo kemudian bergelayut di lengannya tanpa sadar bahwa ia memiliki raga lebih besar dibandingkan yang lain. Kemudian Kyungsoo mengusirnya pergi atau mengusap rambut pria yang lebih tinggi di waktu yang bersamaan.

Kyungsoo juga berpikir ketika ia menjadikan tekadnya sebagai akhir lalu berkhayal tentang waktu yang kelak akan terlewat tanpa obrolan ringkas yang diselingi tawa, lalu informasi yang tertinggal seperti seri Netflix favorit pria itu, rasa es krim kesukaan, atau lagu yang paling sering diputar di akhir pekan; ia tidak tahu apakah ia sanggup untuk merasa bahwa itu semua tidak akan ada lagi setelah Kyungsoo mengejar sesuatu yang dianggapnya jauh lebih besar.

Karena kesalahan manusia adalah mengabaikan hal-hal kecil yang berujung penyesalan di kemudian hari.

Bagaimana tidak, mereka tinggal di satu gedung yang sama hampir empat tahun dan Kyungsoo merasa waktu-waktu itu adalah sepenggal lain di antara yang terbaik. Ia memiliki Jongin ketika ia tidak memiliki siapa pun. Di tengah kebodohan yang menjengkelkan, Kyungsoo tahu ia tidak dapat melewati hari tanpa bertanya mengenai pria yang lainnya.

"Jongin, kau di mana?"

"Sudah kerjakan tugas Liberal Arts?"

"Aku lapar."

Yang ini adalah ciri khas Jongin, "Aku tidak bisa tidur." di mana pria itu mengetuk pintu apartemen milik pria yang lebih kecil dan berakhir di kamar Kyungsoo seraya menghabiskan seperempat malam bermain PUBG dan seperempat lainnya untuk menghafal materi kuis lalu mengeluh tentang 'kurang tidur' dan 'butuh hiburan'.

Kyungsoo mempertimbangkan jika ia merangkul Jongin ke dalam rencana besar yang tengah ia susun walau tidak yakin hal itu akan berhasil atau tidak. Kyungsoo mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang tidak ia tahu pasti, namun ia memiliki firasat buruk apabila mengecualikan Jongin. Ia takut kalau dirinya tidak akan terbiasa jika ia harus terbiasa tanpa Jongin. Tapi membawanya bersama Kyungsoo, juga bukan pilihan yang tepat.

"Berikan aku tiga bulan untuk mencari penggantimu, oke?" Kris lebih mirip memohon, karena gaya hidup glamor yang dijalani olehnya tidak memungkinkannya untuk terjun langsung menggantikan pegawai terbaik.

"Tapi aku sudah _apply_ dan aku akan diberikan kabar dua minggu lagi?"

"Bukankah kau harus kursus?"

"Ya, kursus di sana dengan beasiswa dan bekerja paruh waktu juga."

" _Two months_ , _then_."

" _A month_?" tawar Kyungsoo gamang.

Kris menghela napas panjang, seperti beban hidup yang tiba-tiba harus diemban, namun tidak mampu menolak. "Pastikan kau meluangkan waktu untuk Skype dan mengajarkan anak baru."

Air wajah Kyungsoo berubah cerah lepas didapatnya persetujuan dari atasan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Kris berencana untuk mengirimkan sejumlah uang untuk kehidupannya.

.

~*oOo*~

.

Menjatuhkan pilihan yang diinginkan oleh hati bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Karena ada kala di mana pilihan itu menjadi konsekuensi paling salah namun orang-orang akan terus membenarkan apa yang mereka pikir tepat. Salah, namun tepat.

Tapi bagi Kyungsoo, mengeksekusi sebuah keputusan divmana Jongin merupakan salah satu bagiannya adalah pilihan yang tidak pernah salah. Tersebab apa pun yang nampak darinya menyerupai candu. Mengingat pria itu bukan lagi menjadi hal yang menjemukan. Dengan tatapan-tatapan lugu dan bersinar, Kyungsoo menemukan sandar yang pernah sukar ditemukan.

Jongin tidak pernah benar-benar beceloteh mengenai hal serius, hanya pembahasan tidak jelas seburuk apa pun nilai ujiannya. Kemudian ia akan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, memohon pria itu untuk mengajarinya beberapa hal dan tertidur. Dan dengan keajaiban lain, Kyungsoo membangunkannya dengan cara yang unik.

Mereka selalu memiliki satu toples kue kering. Sudah jelas, Kyungsoo menyukai makanan dan Jongin membutuhkan makanan untuk bangun. Jadi, setiap momen menjadi hal yang menyenangkan dan jauh darinya hanya menghasilkan perasaan tidak menentu yang mereka sebut rindu. Awalnya Kyungsoo menyanggah asumsinya sendiri, tapi mungkin itu benar.

"Kyungsoo!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kyungsoo!!!"

Yang dipanggil masih belum menjawab, Jongin berinisiatif untuk menelepon alih-alih pria itu mengingat bahwa ia mengetahui kata sandi dan setiap sudut tempat tinggal tetangganya itu.

Derap langkah terdengar keras lantaran ruangan terlalu sunyi. "Kyungsoo..."

Akhirnya yang dipanggil keluar dari toilet dan wajahnya berubah kaget, hampir berteriak padahal penyusupan Jongin bukanlah sesuatu yang baru.

"Kim Jongin! Kenapa tidak mengetuk dulu?"

"Biasanya aku tidak mengetuk jika membawa makanan?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas pasrah, kemudian mengambil langkah menuju kamar. Pria yang lebih tinggi mengekorinya masuk.

"Kyung~"

"Apa?"

"Apakah kita akan menghabiskan malam natal hanya di rumah? Kau bahkan tidak membeli pohon natal baru."

"Untuk apa membeli yang baru jika yang lama masih bisa dipakai?"

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika Kyungsoo sempat menoleh ke belakang ketika dirinya masih memilih baju dan celana yang nyaman untuk beristirahat. Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin mencium bibir itu setiap kali Jongin melakukannya.

"Kalau aku bosan bagaimana?"

Kini Kyungsoo berbalik, menatapnya iba karena Jongin setengah memelas. "Kau tidak pergi dengan yang lain? Chanyeol? Atau senior kesayanganmu Junmyeon?"

Jongin menggeleng singkat, "Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun dan Junmyeon tampak sibuk, mungkin natal bersama keluarga."

Kyungsoo mengenakan pakaiannya seraya Jongin menjelaskan, sebelum berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping Jongin di atas ranjang. Ia belum membuka pembicaraan, hanya membiarkan pandangan mereka saling tertambat satu sama lain.

"Kau belum makan, ya?"

Kyungsoo bergumam membenarkan, "kalau begitu ayo kita pergi makan?" sambung Jongin sembari menarik pergelangan pria yang lain namun Kyungsoo tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Jongin..."

"Mhm? Kau sakit?"

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo menggeleng, lalu menghela napas panjang yang menarik Jongin untuk tetap tinggal karena keadaan berubah hening dan abu-abu.

"Jongin, kurasa aku akan pergi selama beberapa waktu-"

"Ke mana?"

"Jepang. A-"

"Kapan?"

"Jongin, dengarkan aku," Keningnya berkerut mendengarkan perintah Kyungsoo, genggamannya mengendur dan ia tidak tampak gembira dengan kabar itu. "dalam waktu dekat, aku harus mengambil sebuah keputusan yang akan mengubah hidupku. Aku tidak tahu ini benar atau salah, atau salah tapi tepat, tapi aku menginginkan kehidupan yang…lebih dari ini." Kyungsoo tidak sampai hati ketika ia harus mengatakan keputusannya, Jongin masih memperhatikan lekat-lekat dengan sudut bibir ditekuk ke bawah.

Kyungsoo ragu terhadap apa yang pria itu pikirkan, tapi lebih baik ia mengklarifikasi ini semua daripada Jongin salah paham. "Bukan, bukan. Maksudku, bukan berarti hidupku yang sekarang, yang di mana aku bisa bertemu denganmu setiap hari, adalah sesuatu yang buruk." Ia juga ingin melanjutkan bahwa mengecualikan Jongin adalah ide terburuk yang pernah ada, tidak peduli apakah Jongin merasakan yang sama.

"Aku hanya, akan pindah ke Jepang untuk sementara waktu, satu-satunya tempat yang dekat dengan Seoul dan mengambil kelas agrikultur, selama tiga tahun? Kurasa itu tidak akan lama. Aku juga telah membicarakan ini dengan Kris dan semua akan baik-baik saja, semoga." Kyungsoo menunduk sejenak, "Aku harus mengambil keputusan itu sebelum semuanya terlambat. Penyesalan adalah hal paling menyakitkan dan aku tidak mau menunggu saat itu datang seraya aku menghabiskan hidupku untuk bertahan hidup ketimbang mengubah hidup. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Kyungsoo kembali menengadah untuk menatap Jongin. Sayangnya, pria itu lagi-lagi tertidur di saat yang tidak tepat. Entah mengapa, ia merasa sedikit lega, bukan merajuk karena pria yang satunya lagi tidak memperhatikan. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah Jongin mengkhawatirkannya sebanyak yang ia lakukan, tapi bukan itu yang diinginkan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya ingin bahwa Jongin selalu aman dan merasa bahagia dengan apa pun yang pria itu jalani.

Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin sangat pelan agar pria itu dapat tertidur dengan nyaman di ranjang kecil milik Kyungsoo, kemudian menyelimutinya dan beranjak untuk mengumpulkan informasi lain mengenai tempat tinggal dan kelas kursusnya melalui _macbook_.

Natal tahun ini bukanlah yang terbaik, kecuali kabar-kabar baik yang singgah untuk diketahui oleh orang-orang simpang siur yang mengucap doa di tengah-tengah malam menuju natal. Kyungsoo cukup skeptis terhadap keberadaan sinterklas, dulu ia percaya, namun tidak pernah mengharapkan lebih. Ia lebih baik mempercayai imajinasi yang lebih terlihat nyata baginya. Kyungsoo menoleh pada jendela kaca yang tidak menyajikan pemandangan lampu kota, namun rintikkan salju, ranting-ranting pohon kosong tanpa daun, kemudian menyadari bahwa ia telah menghabiskan tiga perempat malam sendirian.

Walaupun ia memasang penghangat ruangan, Kyungsoo masih menginginkan segelas coklat hangat yang diminum bersama kue kering di meja ruang tamu. Melirik Jongin yang tertidur pulas, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memenuhi keinginannya walaupun ia sendiri telah berkomitmen untuk melakukan diet agar dirinya terlihat lebih fotogenik saat di Jepang nanti. Di sisi lain, prinsip 'diet dimulai esok hari' juga berlaku bagi pria dengan pipi tembam itu.

Kyungsoo tengah menyeruput coklat hangatnya dan memasukkan sepotong kue kering ber- _topping_ kacang almon sebelum figur tinggi berjalan keluar kamar seraya mengusap mata. Senyum segera tertaut di fitur wajah ngantuk milik Jongin sebelum ia buka suara dan mengejutkan Kyungsoo.

"Ketahuan, kan. Tadi katanya _ga_ mau makan?"

Kyungsoo hampir menumpahkan minumannya seraya celah bibir terbuka lebar, tidak percaya bahwa Jongin bisa bangun dari tidur pulasnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa bangun?"

"Aku harus ke toilet."

"Oh. Ya sudah, sana ke toilet. Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Bukankah kau mau diet?"

Jongin menggeleng keheranan, Kyungsoo meletakkan gelasnya kasar di atas meja dan menutup tutup toples dengan bibir mengerucut, mengabaikan Jongin yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sana, " _Fine_. Aku tidak makan." Lalu berjalan melewati pria yang lebih tinggi ke dalam kamar lalu bersembunyi di balik selimut.

"Tunggu di sana, aku harus ke toilet dulu."

"Tsk, siapa juga yang membutuhkannya."

Jongin kembali ke kamar dengan gelas susu coklat dan toples kue, mengambil posisi duduk di tepi ranjang. Kyungsoo berbaring menatap langit sebelum menolak menatap Jongin yang datang menggoda dengan makanan.

"Ini, habiskan susumu."

Kyungsoo bergeming. Jongin terkekeh, "Ayolah, jangan ngambek. Ini kan malam natal."

"Tidak mau."

"Sinterklas gemuk dan semua orang menyukainya. Jadi apa salahnya makan?"

Setelah kalimat Jongin yang sangat salah di telinga Kyungsoo, pria yang lebih kecil berbalik dan memunggungi Jongin.

Jongin belum menyerah, ia sadar kalimatnya salah namun reaksi Kyungsoo selalu berhasil membuatnya gemas. Jadi pria itu bergeser untuk duduk mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo, menariknya bangun dan menyodorkan sepotong kue kecil ketika Kyungsoo bersandar di antara tumpukan bantal.

"Aaa."

Kyungsoo menatap seringaian Jongin, potongan manis itu telah menyentuh bibirnya ditambah suara perut yang sama sekali tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Jongin tidak pernah salah bahwa Kyungsoo tidak pernah sekalipun mampu menolak makanan. Dengan ragu-ragu serta semu senja di kedua pipi Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan, pria itu membuka mulut membiarkan harga dirinya berserakan di hadapan Jongin.

Jadi di sinilah mereka, Jongin menyuapi Kyungsoo di pukul tiga pagi karena Kyungsoo tidak mampu menolak makanan dan Jongin merasa bersalah karena tertidur di saat yang tidak tepat. Gelak tawa lolos dan celah bibir Jongin yang disusul oleh pria yang lebih kecil. Kedua obsidiannya berbinar, menertawakan lelucon Jongin yang selalu berhasil mengembalikan _mood_ -nya.

Lebih menarik lagi, dalam waktu sepuluh menit, hal-hal dapat berubah drastis dan berbeda, seperti warna senja atau dunia Kyungsoo setelah bertemu Jongin. Momen itu terasa seperti rumah baginya, hingga setiap kali Kyungsoo tersesat dalam pikirannya sendiri, ia tahu arah jalan pulang. Seketika ia merasa bahwa dirinya sendiri tidak pernah bosan dengan cerita basa basi milik Jongin, atau pesan elektronik yang dibalas secepat laju cahaya, yang membuat ia merasa bahwa dirinya juga penting, bagi pria itu.

Dada naik turun terisi tawa geli yang sesekali merayap di celah dinding menolak percakapan untuk padam walau malam telah habis hanya untuk beradu pandang atau saling menyalahkan.

"Apa aku harus mengusap perutmu juga selagi kau makan?"

" _Yah_ , Jongin!"

"Perut _slime_."

"Tsk!"

Kyungsoo telah memikirkannya sungguh-sungguh, setelah ini semua canda mereka yang lalu, akan menjadi hal yang serius untuk dikenang.

.

~*oOo*~

.

Ada saat di mana di antara lembar-lembar buku ditemukan kerangka daun pembatas lembar yang sudah putih, kelopak-kelopak bunga yang kering dan rapuh, juga kupu-kupu mati yang segera menjadi abu bila disentuh.

Selanjutnya, jalan-jalan di kota berkanal yang airnya hijau dan bau mawar liar di jendela adalah latar dari suara kepak sayap dari merpati di piazza kota dan dingin musim salju yang tak pernah menyakitkan.

Di lembar lain terjepit tawa dari remaja picisan yang berlari hingga di halaman terakhir hanya ada satu memori yang mengecewakan, penyesalan.

"Kau yakin ini adalah keinginanmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap, merasa tidak ada lagi yang harus dipertimbangkan. Kris menerawang langit di awal tahun yang tidak begitu bersahabat, sedikit khawatir dengan lintas penerbangan yang seharusnya aman.

Jongin berdiri di sana, memindai orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, kemudian berdiri gelisah.

"Bisakah kau tidak pergi?"

Kyungsoo merasa berat hati jika Jongin memberenggut seperti anak beruang, padahal mereka sudah sepakat mengenai satu hal.

"Ini hari ulang tahunku. Mengapa kau harus pergi di hari ulangtahunku?" sekarang ia mengerecutkan bibir, "siapa yang akan membangunkanku jika aku tertidur? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bangun lagi?"

Kyungsoo membenarkan syal yang melilit di sekeliling leher Jongin, kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan lembut. " _Don't be silly._ "

Jongin menghamburkan dirinya untuk tenggelam ke dalam pelukan hangat milik Kyungsoo. Kening berkerut, menolak kepergian Kyungsoo layaknya anak kecil menolak ditinggal oleh orangtua. Kris melihat adegan itu, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa kecuali meloloskan decakan yang diabaikan.

"Kalau kau masih seperti ini, itu artinya kau harus bekerja lebih keras dan menyusulku ke Fukuoka. _Okay_?" Kyungsoo menepuk punggung lelaki yang lebih tinggi, "Kau harus mandiri, Jongin."

"Okay..."

Sesungguhnya Kyungsoo tidak yakin kalau Jongin memahami apa yang dimaksud olehnya, tapi bagi Jongin, cinta itu adalah seni, dan ia tenggelam di tengah-tengah kebingungan, keindahan, dan jiwa yang tulus milik Kyungsoo.

Dan setelah kesepakatan itu terjadi, Jongin mengerti bahwa ia akan membawa Kyungsoo kembali dalam satu detak jantung jika sekali saja pria itu memintanya.

.

~*oOo*~

.

 _"Jongin, uh." Kyungsoo baru saja kembali dari dapur, setelah membersihkan meja-meja selepas makan siang dan memastikan bahan makanan masih tersedia. Pria tinggi dengan kulit kecoklatan duduk di antara meja kursi pelanggan yang tampak kosong, menikmati_ croissant _gratis dan telah habis ketika Kyungsoo menghampirinya._

 _"Mana ponselmu?"_

 _"Sedang_ _di-_ charge _. Kenapa? Kangen, ya?"_ _Ia tidak merespon, Jongin duduk berpangku dagu menggunakan tangannya sembari memperhatikan tingkah Kyungsoo._

 _"Bukankah kau sibuk?" Jongin kembali bertanya._

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng, mereka tenggelam di dalam sepi untuk beberapa saat._

 _"Jongin, aku tahu ini terdengar aneh tapi apakah kau bisa meneleponku jika aku di Fukuoka nanti? A-Aku, hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau tidak tertidur dengan jendela terbuka atau melewati kelas pagi... Itu pun jika kau tidak keberatan."_

 _Yang dipanggil menatap ke arah luar jendela, Kyungsoo pikir Jongin tengah menikmati cahaya matahari dari balik kaca etalase._

 _"Pokoknya jangan sampai tertidur di mana pun kau berada kecuali di rumah, selalu siapkan permen karet atau kue kering ke dalam tasmu._ Okay

 _Getar suara milik Kyungsoo menyiratkan keragu-raguan, ia berdiri dan hendak kembali ke dapur sebelum menyadari bahwa Jongin tertidur sedari tadi dirinya berceloteh._

 _Kyungsoo ingin marah, namun tidak bisa. Raut wajah Jongin terlalu menggemaskan untuk menjadi sasaran kemurkaannya. Kyungsoo memindai seisi ruangan, tidak ada siapa pun bahkan Baekhyun tidak berada di belakang kasir. Ia melangkah mendekat kemudian mengatupkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jongin, bertindak seolah bibir merah berbentuk hati itu adalah potongan puding kenyal di dalam rongga mulut si tukang tidur._

 _"Apa itu yang kau masukkan ke dalam mulutku?" Jongin mencoba untuk mengunyah, namun ia tidak merasakan apa-apa padahal ia yakin sesuatu baru saja menyentuh bibirnya._

 _"Bibirku."_

 _Jongin termenung, mengumpulkan nyawanya untuk beberapa saat, "Eh?"_

Stupid, I was confessing to you

 _"Apa…? Kau… menyukaiku?"_

 _"Mungkin._ Do you love me

"Y-Yeah

Cool. We're dating now

 _Kyungsoo buru-buru kembali ke dapur dengan rona merah yang merangkak ke pipi lalu memberikan dirinya sensasi meletup-letup seperti tersengat petasan._

.

~*oOo*~

.

Cinta memiliki bahasa tersendiri untuk diungkapkan. Ketika saat Kyungsoo membeli sebuah _sweater_ yang berwarna sama seperti kilau bola mata seseorang, mendengarkan musik band kesukaan Jongin dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana musik itu mempengaruhi emosinya. Lalu membaca buku dengan karakter yang menyerupai lelaki di seberang sana. Dan ketika ia harus mengejar waktu untuk mendapat kereta api jurusan ke kota, Kyungsoo berharap seseorang juga ada di sana. Jika ini semua cara cinta terungkap, maka Kyungsoo melihat Jongin di mana pun ia berada.

"Hi, Baek. Apakah Jongin sedang bersamamu?"

" _Ia sedang membersihkan rak, entahlah, mungkin tertidur?_ "

"Astaga, bisakah kau membangunkannya?"

" _No_ , _thanks_." Baekhyun menutup speaker dengan satu tangan, sebelum berseru, " _Yah_! _Kim Jongin_ , _Kyungsoo meneleponmu!_ "

Dengan sigap, yang dipanggil buru-buru menghampiri Baekhyun di belakang meja kasir.

" _Dia melamun tadi_ , _tsk_." Setelah itu, Baekhyun menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Jongin yang telah menunggu dengan mata berbinar.

"Jongin! Mengapa tidak mengangkat telepon?"

Jongin terlalu kikuk untuk menjadi seorang kekasih. Tapi Kyungsoo tahu bahwa itu bagian dari kepolosannya. Ia memikirkan Kyungsoo sampai-sampai ia lupa bahwa ia bisa menghubungi kekasihnya di negeri seberang.

Bayangkan sebuah metafor di dalam kepala bahwa berdiam di sebuah rumah pada musim kemarau yang kering, kemudian prasangka perihal badai yang akan segera datang, seseorang bukan lagi menghindar, melainkan melubangi atap dan membiarkan tetes hujan masuk. Di pagi harinya, penyesalan dan kesedihan telah dibasuh dan yang tertinggal hanya dada lapang yang lega.

Seperti itulah yang dirasakan oleh Kyungsoo. Beruntung ia melakukan segala hal yang ia ingin lakukan. Beruntung dirinya dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang peduli. Karena ternyata, setiap keanehan yang dialami dalam hidupnya, adalah bagian dari cuil-cuil terbaik yang ia pikir tidak pernah ada.

.

.

.

 **end.**

.

.

.

 **Chingchongs:**

Sebetulnya ide cerita ini udah sejak pertengahan tahun ini, tapi baru bisa rampung tadi. Kangen menjadi produktif, kenapa cuma ada 24 jam dan 7 hari dalam seminggu ;_;

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih tetap di sini!

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


End file.
